


Grow Up

by BMC_writer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMC_writer/pseuds/BMC_writer





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey tall ath!"

"What do you want Rich?"

"Woah! Why so hostile?"

"N-no reason... Sorry"

Jeremy was stressed because he was planning on making a move on Michael soon. He just didn't know when. Ever since high school, he had always had a crush on him, and after he broke up with Christine, it only grew. College came around. Nothing. Well. There were some wet dreams, cute moments, and almost flirting, but Michael never picked up on it.

"Tall ath? You thtill there?"

"S-sorry... Zoned out..."

"Yeah whatever, I said, wanna come over, where having a huge party!"

"U-uh no, I got th-"

"Michael's coming ~"

".... I-I guess I can go"

"Ha! Okay! See you!"

Rich ended the call.

Jeremy grabbed some stuff, like his wallet, and put it in his pocket. He put his signature blue cardigan on, and left. He walked since Rich's house is literally around the block.

Can he really confess his love to Michael? When? Foes he like him back? Shit. This is gonna be hard. How is he gonna do it? How would Michael react? Jeremy can't live without Michael. What if he hates him? He saw Rich's house in the distance and sped up. He arrived just as Brooke's car pulled up. Out hopped Chloe Brooke, and Michael.

"Hey guys."

Chloe did a nod, acknowledging Jeremy's greeting. Brooke waved, and Michael walked up to him. Michael was shorter than Jeremy now. During college, he had a huge grow spurt and grew at least half a foot taller. He was now taller than Michael by seven inches. He gets to call HIM shorter! Haha!

"Hey shortie"

Jeremy rested his arm on Michael's shoulder. Michael bumped hips with Jeremy.

"Guess what? That name doesn't bother me no more! Ha!"

Jeremy's face went pink. Michael's laugh was always really cute.

"Dang it."

Jeremy said with fake angriness. Michael smiled. They all headed into the house. They all saw Rich and Jake, (newly married couple) getting some beers. Everyone fitted one as they all greeted each other.

"So... When are you gonna give me some kids to play with?"

Brooke asked Jake. Rich's face went red.

"Wearenotreadyforkids!"

Everyone laughed.

Christine and Jenna came in. They were engaged. Everyone cheered as they walked in the kitchen.

"Hey!"

Jenna said as Brooke and Chloe crowded around them both. They all exchanged hugs. After a span of 4 hours, they were all pretty drunk and were now sitting in the backyard. It was dark, but the group didn't care. Chloe looked over at Michael and Jeremy, who were sitting pretty close together. Jeremy stared down at his beer bottle, as Michael chugged the last of his and hiccupped.

"So, when are you two gonna stop being nerds and just get together?"

"What?"

Michael asked, face getting a slight blush.

"Jake and Rich are married, Jenna and Christine are engaged, me and Brooke are dating, when are you two gonna get together? You both obviously like each other."

"W-we-"

Michael started, but was cut off by Jeremy turning to him and kissing him. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at them. Michael was frozen, but quickly melted into the kiss. He relaxed and tilted his head, allowing Jeremy access to his mouth. Everyone cheered.

"Get some!"

Rich yelled.

Jake shut him up by kissing him. Theirs got heated and soon, Jake picked Rich up and carried him inside. Rich let out a small yelp, and they ran upstairs. Jeremy and Michael were still kissing. Brooke turned to Chloe.

"How come you never kiss me like that?"

"You want me to?"

Brooke looked at the boys, then to her girlfriend.

"Nah, I like our kisses better."

Christine woke Jenna up.

"C'mon, let's go home."

"I'm tiiiiiiiiirred!"

Jenna slurred. They all had at least 36 drinks each, besides Christine, she never liked alcohol.

"Yeah, we should all get going."

"No! You are all really drunk! Um- carpool!"

Brooke and Chloe were already rushing to Christine's van. They both wanted a window seat. Christine helped Jenna up. She poked Jeremy on the shoulder. Jeremy looked at Christine.

"Hey, were leaving now."

Michael wined a bit, wanting to be kissing Jeremy again. Jeremy quickly reconnected their lips, wanting the same thing. Christine sighed.

"Okay, I will be right back"

Jenna fell asleep on her shoulder during her failed attempt to get Michael and Jeremy to stop kissing. She went and helped Jenna into the car. She told everyone to stay put. Christine used the child lock, and locked all the doors so the 26 year olds wouldn't do anything too stupid. She walked into the backyard again and saw that Michael was now in Jeremy's lap as they desperately kissed each other.

"I swear, I am the only normal one."

Christine sighed.

"Guys, come on we have to go."

Jeremy and Michael disconnected and looked at her.

"I don't wanna"

Jeremy said in a five year old tone. Christine was tired, and had to deal with three other 26 year olds acting like kids.

"Guys. Car. Now."

They both froze. Her mom voice was intimidating. Michael crawled out of Jeremy's lap and Jeremy got up. They sped walked into the house. They both ran to the front door, then to the car, with Christine behind them. They all got in the car. Christine did a head count.

Blonde, yogurt lover was asleep.

Gossip girl, with nice hair, was watching her girlfriend sleep with a loving look in her eyes.

Bisexual Furry, was getting a hand job (pants still on)

Gay video game player, had his hand shoved down the Furry's pants. And was working on giving hickies.

"Any cum gets on my seats, you two are dead."

Michael quickly pulled his hands out of Jeremy's pants. Jeremy let out a small whimper but shut himself up.

Christine looked in the passenger seat and saw her girlfriend sleeping.

"Okay, Jeremy, your house first."

 

 

(Jeremy's POV)

(Rewind)

"W-we-"

I quickly kissed him. He let out a small moan. He kissed back. He kissed back!!!!

There were cheers.

I licked his bottom lip and he gave me entrance. Time felt like it slowed down. I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked at the person who did it. I notice everyone was gone. How long were we kissing?

"Hey, we are leaving now."

Michael let's out a small whimper. I want to feel his lips on mine again. I pull him close and connected our lips. Everything is pure bliss. I hear Chrissy mumble something, but I am too engrossed in Michael to listen. Michael crawls into my lap and I feel my errection grow.

"Guys, come on we have to go"

Michael pulled away. I was upset to be honest, I just want... Michael. All of Michael. I look at Christine.

"I don't wanna"

Bad choice.

She got mad.

"Guys. Car. Now."

Michael jumped out of my lap at the speed of light. I got up and we bolted to the car. I felt really uneasy. I felt like I would fall over if I kept walking. We jumped into the car.

Michael looked at me and kissed my lips once more. He kissed my neck. I let out a small moan. He trailed his hand up my thigh. I encouraged him with a couple whines to keep going. His hand reached my errection and he palmed me. Soon, he moved his hand into my pants. Not past my boxers yet. He still palmed me. I let out a small moan. He began to suck a hickie into my neck.

"Any cum gets on my seats, you two are dead."

Michael pulled his hand out of my pants. His lips were gone from my neck and it was already colder. I let out a whimper, but noticed Christine still Looking, and shut up. She turned around and started the car. I looked at Michael and he was licking the pre-cum off his hand. He is licking it. How does he still look hot doing that? I think I fell more in love with him than before.

"Okay, Jeremy, your house first."

I nodded. We all sat in silence. I looked out the window. I sorta got dizzy with all the trees and houses zooming past. I feel high.

"Jeremy!"

I jolted up. I looked a Christine.

"Were at your house."

I grabbed Michael's hand and opened the door. We jumped out and waved them off. We ran up to the front door, slipping, or tripping, but not falling. We made it inside. I closed and locked the door. We made our way up to my room. I pushed him down on my bed as he giggled. I crawled on top of him and grinded onto him. I left a couple hickies on his neck.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy...."

I locked lips with him. I sat up and took off my cardigan. He pulled off his hoodie, and our lips were connected again our clothes came off one by one. Eventually he sat in front of me with only a binder and his boxers on.


	2. I love you...

(Jeremy's POV)

I leaned down and kissed his lips once more and pulled off his binder. Then my boxers were off, and his were too. I put my lips onto his collar bone. I licked it and began sucking. He leaned back and I positioned myself right above him. I lined up, and pushed into him. He moaned out and clawed at my back. I growled against his neck and bit down.

"J-jere... Jeremy please move..."

I listened and pulled out, only to thrust my hips back in. I already felt a small knot in my stomach. I pulled out and pushed back in. He kept letting out the most beautiful moans I have ever heard. He digs his nails into my back as I picked up speed. I leaned down so our body's were just pushed together.

"M-micha. Michael you are so fucking good for me! D-dont stop making those noises, I love you so much!"

The knot was building up faster in my stomach. He wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled my in even more.

"M-micha I'm gonna- Fuck! Michael~"

I felt myself release thick spurts of cum inside of him. I let out a string of course words as he gasped for breath. I pulled back and pushed back in a few more times.

"Jeremy~ oh fuck I love you...."

He peppered kisses all along my face and neck. He let out a whine as I pulled out. I collapsed onto him and we both fell asleep, too tired to even bother cleaning up. He pulled me close as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jeremy's POV)

 

 

"HOLY SHIT!"

I jolt awake as I hit the ground.

"OW! What the fuuuuuu..."

I look up on the bed and see Michael desperately trying to cover himself up.

"Shit! I am so sorry! I just felt surprised!"

He looks at me and blushes, quickly looking away. I look down and realize I am naked. My face goes red and I quickly reach into a drawer and pull out some boxers. I grab a T-shirt and boxers and hand it to Michael.

"U-uh- you get dressed. I am gonna just.. Uh go."

He nods. I grab a shirt for myself and quickly leave the room, slipping it on when I close the door. I go downstairs and began looking for some food. I grab so e pop tarts and put them in the toaster, plugging it in. Michael walks into the kitchen.

"So..."

I look at him.

"So..."

We sit in awkward silence for a bit before he speaks up.

"Did we fuck last night?"

I blush.

"Uh... Yeah. I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh... We woke up in bed naked... The chances are: shit went down."

He nods.

"Okay... So that happened."

We both stayed silent for a while.

"Did you... Enjoy it?"

He looked up at me.

"What?"

I blush.

"Like... Did you like it?"

He was turning redder by the second.

"Well I don't remember a lot."

We both stayed silent, I think both of us are trying to figure out what happened...

What happened!?

"So we were at Rich's and Jake's house...?"

I nod.

"We got drunk and Chloe said... Something, I forgot. Everything gets a bit fuzzy from there."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows.

"Chloe.... I think you kissed me."

I blush.

"D-did I?"

He nodded.

"Maybe? I don't know!"

He buried his face in his arms. I grab the finished food and walk over to him. I tap his shoulder. He looks up at me, defeated.

"Pop tart?"

He took my offer and began eating it.

"Do you think one of the others know what happened? At least until we- uh... Yah know."

He thought for a moment.

"Maybe."

He picks his phone up from the counter and began texting. After a while he spoke up.

"So Chloe and Brooke forgot everything. Jenna is sleeping. Jake sucked Rich's dick, and Christine says we made out because Chloe said we should start dating, and then she took us home."

"So that clears up most."

"I.... Probably did enjoy it."

I looked at him.

"What?"

"Like... Ugh! Emotions. I had a sorta... Super Gay crush for you back in highschool and uh... I probably did enjoy it?"

I blush.

"W-well I think I did too because I might have a... Super gay crush on you... Like.. I have since Senior year."

Michael looked up at me.

"Wait... You still like me?"

"Uh- yeah, I know I am really sorry I just-"

"Great because I still like you!"

"Wait... Really?"

He nodded.

"So... What does this make us?"

"Uh..........."

 

 

I blush red.

 

 

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

(Jeremy's POV)

 

 

"HOLY SHIT!"

I jolt awake as I hit the ground.

"OW! What the fuuuuuu..."

I look up on the bed and see Michael desperately trying to cover himself up.

"Shit! I am so sorry! I just felt surprised!"

He looks at me and blushes, quickly looking away. I look down and realize I am naked. My face goes red and I quickly reach into a drawer and pull out some boxers. I grab a T-shirt and boxers and hand it to Michael.

"U-uh- you get dressed. I am gonna just.. Uh go."

He nods. I grab a shirt for myself and quickly leave the room, slipping it on when I close the door. I go downstairs and began looking for some food. I grab so e pop tarts and put them in the toaster, plugging it in. Michael walks into the kitchen.

"So..."

I look at him.

"So..."

We sit in awkward silence for a bit before he speaks up.

"Did we fuck last night?"

I blush.

"Uh... Yeah. I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh... We woke up in bed naked... The chances are: shit went down."

He nods.

"Okay... So that happened."

We both stayed silent for a while.

"Did you... Enjoy it?"

He looked up at me.

"What?"

I blush.

"Like... Did you like it?"

He was turning redder by the second.

"Well I don't remember a lot."

We both stayed silent, I think both of us are trying to figure out what happened...

What happened!?

"So we were at Rich's and Jake's house...?"

I nod.

"We got drunk and Chloe said... Something, I forgot. Everything gets a bit fuzzy from there."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows.

"Chloe.... I think you kissed me."

I blush.

"D-did I?"

He nodded.

"Maybe? I don't know!"

He buried his face in his arms. I grab the finished food and walk over to him. I tap his shoulder. He looks up at me, defeated.

"Pop tart?"

He took my offer and began eating it.

"Do you think one of the others know what happened? At least until we- uh... Yah know."

He thought for a moment.

"Maybe."

He picks his phone up from the counter and began texting. After a while he spoke up.

"So Chloe and Brooke forgot everything. Jenna is sleeping. Jake sucked Rich's dick, and Christine says we made out because Chloe said we should start dating, and then she took us home."

"So that clears up most."

"I.... Probably did enjoy it."

I looked at him.

"What?"

"Like... Ugh! Emotions. I had a sorta... Super Gay crush for you back in highschool and uh... I probably did enjoy it?"

I blush.

"W-well I think I did too because I might have a... Super gay crush on you... Like.. I have since Senior


End file.
